


Hybrid Child

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing and developing in relation to the amount of love bestowed upon you by your owner—in a way you are a mirror—neither machine nor doll you are a hybrid child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Child

* * *

**_Growing and developing in relation to the amount of love bestowed upon you by your owner—in a way you are a mirror—neither machine nor doll you are a hybrid child._ **

* * *

A young man was slouched at his desk fanning himself with a black and orange fan, causing his blond hair to flutter from the breeze. His tan face was flushed and his sky blue eyes were glazed over from the heat. His male kimono was open at the top exposing his muscular tan chest.

"God its sooooo hot. It's no good and just when I felt like studying. But now with this heat I've lost all my energy." Whack. He grabbed his head in pain and looked at the perpetrator.

He blinked back tears as he stared at her. She was beautiful but not overly beautiful, she had waist length black hair that fell in waves down her back. Her hands were placed on her hips. As she stared at him impassively, her dark blue eyes betrayed her annoyance as she glared at his lounging form.

"Kagome." She stared at him.

"Naruto-Sama I don't think it's very mature of you to blame your laziness on the weather. Your grades are bad enough as it is. At this rate you'll never graduate the ninja academy." She pointed the finger at him; you know the finger the lecturing finger of doom.

"If you ever want to become the Hokage you have to study and train more. Just because your father was the fourth doesn't change the fact that you have to work for your goal." He slammed his head on his desk as he covered his ears in a vain attempt to block out her lecture.

"Okay, okay I get it." She stared blankly at him.

"One okay was enough Naruto-Sama." He blushed.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sorry I'm such an idiot." She sighed, as her glare softened.

"You're not an idiot Naruto-Sama. But if you're truly sorry then please at least try to pass your test."

"Fine." He sighed as he smiled softly at her.

"Now get to work!" He winced as she hit him again, Grrr this girl! How did she turn out like this?

_When I was eight years old, I found Kagome in a garbage dump and brought her home. I thought she was just an ordinary doll, but it turns out that she is something called a "hybrid child"._

_Privately it's all the rage among rich old men…or so I've heard. In other words, you know it's one of "those"…a "toy" which through nurturing and love, the owner can raise to conform it to his own personal taste…a toy representing the height of male fantasy. I never thought of doing anything perverted like that, though._

_Anyway I say, "raise" but the handling of a hybrid is extremely difficult and delicate. That's why I was so overjoyed when she finally started to move. Like a duckling following it's mother she followed me everywhere, accepted all my commands, she was obedient and innocent so WHY, why did she turn out like this? What did I do wrong?_

"Naruto-sama are you even listening to me?" He blinked.

"Huh?" She groaned.

"Naruto-Sama! You should pay attention when someone's talking!" She huffed, honestly this boy!

"Yeah, Yeah…aren't you hot in that outfit? Just looking at it makes me hot." She was dressed in a two layer kimono, the first layer was a deep blue and the under layer was white. She smirked at him.

"I'm fine. Unlike human's I am equipped with a self regulating temperature device." She cupped his face with her hand; causing him to shiver as her cool flesh came in contact with his own heated flesh.

"See?" Kagome pulled her hand away.

He looked at her in awe.

"Wow! Your hand's are cool." Kagome looked smug.

"When it gets hotter than 77 degrees, it automatically turns on regulating my temperature. Unlike humans, heh humans are so inconvenient." Naruto's face went blank as he got an evil glint in his eyes. She turned towards the bookshelf totally unaware.

"Kagome." She turned towards him.

"Yes?" She blinked innocently at him.

"STRIP!" He lunged at her.

"HUH? Wai…wait Naruto-Sama! Stop this instant!" He tugged at her kimono.

"Take it off! Take it all off!" She eeped.

"Stop. I say! N-I mean it-I really I have no such desire to-" He pulled it down to her waist leaving her clad in her black bra as it pooled around her waist.

He sighed as he hugged her around her stomach.

"Ahhhh! That feels so good! Ahh…I feel so refreshed…why didn't I think of this before?" He snuggled into her stomach causing her to blush.

"If only I'd known earlier. I wouldn't have had to suffer through the crazy summer heat every year!" She sighed as he held her more tightly. He was a fool. Why is my master so idiotic? Is he the cause of the migraine's I've been having lately?

She tapped his shoulder.

"Come on now stop clinging. Surely you have cooled off…" She sighed as she noticed he was sleeping.

_I swear…this man…he has not changed at all in ten years. Come to think of it—the day I was found by Naruto was a hot day just like this one. Before arriving in this village, I was discarded twice. On the third time, I was taken in by Naruto. After that, the people of this village tried three times to get rid of me—but each time, Naruto found me and brought me back in again. We have always been together. But just because I'm grateful does not mean I will spoil him._

She groaned as she pried him off of her, fixed her kimono and picked him up. At times it was useful to be more than human. She carried him to his bed and gently laid him down, he groaned as she stepped away from him.

"…MM…" She smiled down at him.

"You can stay in bed. You probably can't think from the heat anyway." He glanced tiredly at her.

"I had a great dream…" She looked at him questionably.

"Really? What was it?" He smiled dreamily and squealed girlishly.

"I was swimming in an ocean of snow cone slushy ice…oh so slushy! Spilsh splash! So sweet so cold!" She glared at him as she hit him on the head.

"I take it back! Get up at once! Back to studying! NOW! Hurry up!" He held his head in pain as he cried.

"Whha-aat? No I can't…if I don't sleep now…I'll die!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't want to hear it!" She glared at him, dreaming of slushy's!

"You're to crabby Kagome. Don't you know high blood pressure is bad for you." She glared at the ground,  _who do you think is causing it?_

_That's right it's all his fault. My physical condition has been off lately…heaviness in my limbs, breathlessness and dizzy spells…_

Naruto took her silence as a 'okay you win' silence and buried his head under the blankets.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? How many time do I have to-" Her eyes widened as her body froze and she fell.

"Kagome!" He rushed to her side.

"Kagome? Are you okay!" Naruto's worried face was the last thing she saw before her vision faded.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she woke up, she was lying on an unfamiliar couch.

"You're Sasori right?" She turned her head towards the area she heard Naruto voice. He was staring at a red haired man dressed in a black cloak, which hid the rest of his feature from her save for his pale face, eyes and lips. He completely ignored Naruto as he concentrated on craving the face of a doll.

"Hey! I'm talking to you answer me! Hey…hey!" The man glanced at Naruto.

"You're the one that makes the hybrid child series right? Take a look at this one for me. She just collapsed all of a sudden. She might be broken somewhere." He finally looked at Naruto as Kagome sat up.

"Yeah I am. Where'd you get it…? It's not something a kid like you can afford. Steal it from somewhere." Naruto bristled.

"How dare you! I didn't steal her, and I'm in line to be the next Hokage of Konoha!" Sasori lazily blinked.

"I see…just a little rich boy living off the influence of his parent's huh?" Naruto glared at him as did Kagome.

"He didn't steal me…he found me." Naruto clenched his teeth as Sasori sneered at them. Naruto marched over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Kagome! We're leaving! This guy has to be a phony!" She sighed as she pulled her hand from his grip.

"Naruto, it's him. I would never forget my own creator." She met Sasori's gaze as Naruto fumed in a corner.

Sasori put his tools down and walked over to her.

"Remove your garments." Naruto's face flushed red as she stood up and started to take off her kimono.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" She stared at him blankly.

"He has to examine my body to find out what is wrong with it Naruto-Sama." He blushed more as he nodded in understanding.

"I see." Kagome refused to look at him as she finished untying her obi allowing her kimono to drop to the floor. Exposing her pale skin, full perky breasts, flat stomach, slim waist, full hips, long slim legs, and a small patch of trimmed black hair. Naruto blushed a new shade of red as he caught himself ogling her. He glared at Sasori as Sasori looked over every inch of her body.

Naruto blushed as he sat next to an indifferent Kagome. Sasori had finished his examination a few minutes ago. She quickly redressed and sat down next to a stiff and blushing Naruto. Now they were just waiting for Sasori to tell them what was wrong. Naruto stared at Sasori impatiently.

"So? What's wrong with her?" Sasori sighed as he looked at Kagome as she looked back at him knowingly.

"She's dying." Naruto stood up quickly.

"Wh-What! Why?" He wildly looked between them.

"She is one of the first models I ever made. She's old, obsolete. If you want I'll make you a new one." Naruto clenched his fists.

"No! I don't want a new one! Only Kagome will do! She's always been there for me! Isn't there anything you can do?" Sasori sighed, as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"There is one thing that could save her..." Naruto looked at him expectantly.

"Well what is it?" Sasori sighed boredly.

"It's called the Shikon no Tama..." Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Well where can I find it?"

"I don't see the use of telling you." Naruto growled as he grabbed a smirking Sasori by the collar.

"Why not?" Sasori looked at him blankly.

"Because I doubt you have the stamina to find it." Naruto glared into Sasori's eyes as Kagome stood up and walked over to them she gently placed a hand on Naruto's wrist.

"Naruto-Sama please calm down. Sasori-San please answer Naruto-Sama's questions."

"Hmph." Naruto let Sasori go and stepped away from him.

Sasori sighed as he fixed the collar of his cloak.

"Fine. But I doubt he'll even find it. It's buried somewhere on a beach two miles west of here." Naruto smiled happily as he turned towards the door Kagome following him.

"Thanks Sasori! I'll be sure to find it so you better get everything ready!" With that he ran out of the door leaving behind an amused Sasori and an annoyed Kagome.

Kagome sighed as she watched him run towards the beach a dust cloud rising in his wake.

"Sasori-San why did you not tell him I have only a few hours left?" Sasori snorted.

"I see nothing wrong with not wanting to destroy the hope I just gave him." Kagome chuckled.

"I guess even you have emotions." He snorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I find him amusing to watch." Kagome smiled as she started to make her way out the door and towards the beach.

"That he is. He's always acting so foolish."

Kagome sighed as she watched Naruto dig up the beach. He'd been at it for hours. He was sweating and tired his breathing was labored.

"It can't be helped I have simply outlived my lifespan. It's useless…you should not waste your time. I plan on greeting death with dignity." He ignored her as he continued to dig.

"How ironic…I've never seen you do anything so seriously before. Are you listening? Even after I'm gone you're to pass your exams and become the Hokage. Do you understand?" He gripped the shovel tightly as he tried to block out her rambling.

"Shut up Kagome! Just sit there and be quite! Ouch!" He dropped the shovel, causing Kagome to jump up and rush to his side.

"What's wrong?" He hid his hand behind his back.

"It's nothing!" She sighed as she yanked his hand from behind him and looked at it.

"Phew. You just popped a blister. See what happens when you do something you're not used to? For one thing you're holding the shovel all wrong!" She went to pick up the shovel.

"Dammit Kagome stop!" He tugged it from her hands.

"I can't stand to watch you anymore. Let me help." She tugged it towards her.

"It's okay" He tugged it towards him.

"No it's not okay!" She tugged again.

"I said it's okay! Dammit it sit down and shut up!" He yanked it from her and turned away from her.

"Let me do this for you!" Kagome smiled faintly at his back, why did he always have to be so difficult?

She walked over to Naruto, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened as she broke it off a few seconds later. He turned bright red as she stepped away from him. He brought one of his dirty hands up to his lips before he looked at a smirking Kagome,

"Cut it out! Dummy…you should be resting!" He turned on his heel and went on ran back to the place he was digging in. Kagome watched him run with a sorrow filled smile as she walked back to Sasori's house.

_Always…everywhere…we have always been together…after I am gone from this world. I wonder how long it will take before you forget me…_

"Is that fool still digging?" Kagome looked up from her spot on the couch only to look at Sasori with lifeless eyes.

"Hai, he is. This 'Shikon no Tama' really does exist, I take it?" He snorted as he lit a cigarette.

"Yes…but I doubt he'll find it." She sighed.

"I see…" Sasori arched an eyebrow at her.

"Even if he does find it, I never said it would be a surefire cure for you." She nodded lifelessly.

"Heh. You sure are loved." She looked at the floor her breathing becoming labored.

"You'll never understand. He is in line to be the next Hokage. He's impulsive, loud, obnoxious, and childish. I'm sure he feels insecure without someone like me to support him." Sasori took a drag from his cigarette.

"You said earlier that he found you…does that mean you were discarded?"

"Yes. Twice-no five times." She allowed her head to roll back to look up at the ceiling.

"It is easy to say that a lot of love will allow one to shape a personality to one's own desire…but in reality, we are even more difficult to raise than an actual human child." He took another drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah…especially with you, since you're one of the earliest models." She let her head roll to the side so she could look at him.

"They must have become really fed up with me…and I was discarded…twice. And then…Naruto found me."

"By then I was rickety and falling apart…everyone in the village yelled at him to 'get rid of that filthy thing.' They attempted to throw me away, behind his back…three times." She sighed.

"And all three times he fetched you back? Weird kid…would a normal kid do something like that?" Kagome glared at him.

"You'll never understand. Up until a few years ago the whole village hated him. They blamed him for something he had no control over." Sasori looked at Kagome boredly.

"That does not answer my question." She huffed at him.

"Well according to Naruto…it seemed I looked very lonely and sad. It took five years until I could finally move at last. It took another year and a half before I could even speak." Kagome smiled faintly as she ran her finger over her lips lovingly.

"Six and a half years until I could talk to him…voice my feelings…" He snorted.

"Don't get any funny ideas—when all is said and done, you're still artificial a thing…not human don't make the mistake of falling in love with one." Kagome snorted as she shakily stood up.

"…in love…? 'Like'? 'Love'? It is nothing so temporary or emotional…this body—this voice—this soul— Naruto gave them to me. My very being…belongs to Naruto." Sasori snorted as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"It still does not change the fact that your time is almost up and he still has not returned with the Shikon no Tama."

Click. Bong. Bong. Bong.

Sasori glanced at the clock 12 o'clock. He closed his eyes, it was a shame really.

"…..times up." She stood up shakily tightly gripping the cane Sasori gave her.

"I am not afraid of dying-I am just worried…will he be able to take care of himself properly without me around? He is so simple minded, forgetfully, rude and slow in the head…"

_But-he is kinder than anyone…and more than anyone else in this entire world-he is concerned for me._

**_BAM._ **

The door slammed open as a dirty, sweaty, and tired Naruto skidded into the room. His eyes flew franticly around the room landing on Kagome. He quickly ran to her and hugged her around her waist, grasping at her franticly afraid to let her go.

"Huff…Kagome…I'm sorry…huff…I couldn't find it…I tried as hard as I could-but I couldn't find it…huff…I hate myself- I'm sorry I hate my self- why am I like this…huff why is it I can't save the one I love?" Kagome smiled down at his head as her hand gripped his tightly.

"See-" She met Sasori's eye's as her grip became loose.

"Is he not foolish? To love someone such as me?" Her grip went lax in Naruto's hand as she fell foreword into his shaking arms.

"And I…for loving…him."

* * *

**A year latter**

* * *

Naruto sat at the Hokage's desk as he listened to the birds outside. He glanced at the only picture on his desk. It was of him and her. She was sitting in a chair motionless, laughter dancing in her eyes. He was standing behind the chair smiling brightly his arms hugging her shoulders. He sighed as he shook his head going back to the piles of work he had to do. He worked for a few more minutes before someone knocked on his door. He looked towards the door only to meet the gaze of a blushing and suturing Hinata.

"H-Hokage-sama. Y-you have a p-phone call." He smiled at her causing her to turn redder.

"From who?" She stuttered.

"A-a man…h-he insist on –s-speaking w-ith you a-nd…" He smiled again poor girl, he knew about her feelings for him he wasn't that dumb. But he couldn't no, he wouldn't forget her.

He owed her that much, she stood by him ever since he found her; she was the one who pushed him to follow his dreams. He loved her even though she wasn't human he loved her…and he couldn't save her. His eyes dulled.

"U-uh Hokage-Sa-ma?" He looked at Hinata.

"Yes?" She blushed more and looked down at the phone.

"T-the phone." He blushed.

"Oh Yeah, I'll take it." She nodded as she handed him the phone. She blushed red almost purple as their fingers brushed. She ran out of the room after that.

He silently laughed as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello? This is Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage. To whom am I …" He blinked at the voice that met his ears.

"Ho-ho! I see quite a change has happened in a year." His grip tightened on the phone.

"What the hell! Is this that damned Sasori?" He glared at the ground.

"…Yeah, that's what I thought. No way you could change that much so soon…" His face fell as he blushed.

"What do you want?" His voice was cold.

"Do you remember how you dug up the beach searching for the 'Shikon no Tama' last year?"

"Yeah…so?" He blinked.

"That was all just a big lie." He gasped in surprise.

"HUH?" He glared at the floor.

"I had to make a brat like you work at least that much, you know?" He blinked before as the anger set in.

"What did you say? You're joking! There's a limit to practical jokes you know! Do you even know how desperate I felt at-" He was cut off by Sasori.

"Just listen-" He cut him off.

"It's not fucking funny I loved her!" He huffed trying to catch his breath.

"Dammit! SHUT UP!" Naruto shut up as he held the phone away from his ear.

"At any rate, I've made amends for it. But business is business, so I gave her a bill to hand to you." He blinked.

"Huh? What? What are you saying?"

"It was a real job and a half, let me tell you. Anyway! You'd better be grateful-I only charged you half price. See. Ya."

**_Beep, beep._ **

"Hey! What's this about? Hey Sasori! What the hell…why'd you hang up?" He glared at the phone like it was the phone's fault.

"Naruto-Sama. You never change do you?" Naruto slowly turned around only to come face to face with her blue eyes dancing with laughter. He gasped as he dropped the phone his eyes tearing up with happiness.

"Kagome!" He ran at her picked her up and swung her around laughing in disbelief. He stopped twirling her and hugged her to his chest gripping her tightly afraid she'd disappear. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with just the same force.

"I'm home Naruto-Sama." He hugged her tighter.

"Welcome home Kagome." He kissed her and in that kiss was a year's worth of emotions.

* * *

**_Five years until she could move-another year and a half until she could speak-with each avail of summer I remember-how I told them that only Kagome will do._ **

 


End file.
